mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr Bobley
Jan Ziska Jeremiah Bobley is the main protagonist in the video game "The Adventures of Mr Bobley". He is world renowned as a loving family man. Bobley spent most of his time attempting to retrieve the construction blueprints from the his workplace, named "Building: Building your Future". However, during this time, he endured many fatal injuries, such as falling off of a skyscraper, snapping his knob in two and breaking his neck upon falling into a roll. He graduated construction camp on the 31st of July 1968, where he received the lowest mark possible / achievable. He was promptly expelled from the camp after trying to rape his classmate, who he happened to marry later on in life. Info Mr Bobley is just your average construction worker who arrives to work in the morning only to find intricate puzzles to solve. He had to prove his skills in a hazardous construction site environment. To advance through life and the construction site, he had to figure out how to use various kinds of construction machinery to his advantage. He solved puzzles that are based on physics interaction with the environment. He had to drive cars, trucks, fork-lifts and tipping lorries. He used cranes and elevators to push, haul, lift and transport objects which was necessary to overcome challenges and get obstacles out of the way. He also had to build bridges and make stairways. There were also various minigames like maze puzzle, escape run, even a soccer match. Quotes Personality and traits Bobley is a family man. He had 2 kids, one named after himself, Jeremiah, and the other was called Dave. One day while Bobley was hard at work fixing up the family house, he accidentally left both of his kids in the cement mixer before filling it with cement mix and switching it on. Upon Bobley removing the cement from the mixer, he noticed a hand sticking out from the blob of cement he slapped on the wall. He kept his kids in the house cement, cementing their memory into the house forever more. Bobley's wife, Michaela, was an evil witch who sought to make Bobley's life a living hell. After their honeymoon, which Bobley ruined by misplacing the plane tickets in the cement mixer, Michaela sought to make their relationship a living hell. She would spit on him everytime she saw him and attempt to rip off his red nose. She had also thought of a plan which would make their kids disappear... Bobley grew up in a small town in the Republic of Congo called Yama. He mingled with the other black boys and girls, and was seen as the leader. He fetched water every day for his mother and father, who punched him in the nose as soon as he returned. The hot weather meant that bobley sought out a career in construction. Growing up, Bobley was dealt with many parental issues, mostly from his father, Jan Zoska, who beat him every day. To stop this, Bobley went to his building camp where he developed an interest in the art of construction. Upon discovering this, he packed a small suitcase and ran away from home so he could stay and attend at the camp. Before arriving at the camp, Bobley found a small hotel called "Hotel Oka" a ways away from Yama. He stayed here and gave it a 5-star review. Upon entering the camp, he met a girl called Michaela who happened to be his future wife. One day, when Bobley was creeping around the girl's dormitory, he found her room and entered it slowly. This is where the rape occurred and where they both fell in love. This was shortly after Bobley had received the lowest mark possible and sought revenge; however, ended up finding his love interest. Trivia *Bobley has a 10 inch cock. *Bobley asked his wife for a non-ageing potion, meaning that bobley still looks like he's 42. Bobley's Memories Category:Characters Category:Czechs